The main objective of this study is to compare the efficacy and the treatment costs of the psychiatric partial hospital setting for the treatment of alcoholism relative to extended inpatient hospital treatment. The design includes randomized assignment of patients to one of the two treatment groups after an initial brief period of hospitalization. A two-year follow-up period, including continual monthly assessments of key measures, will be used in the assesment of outcome. The instruments encompass a full spectrum of outcome dimensions and are drawn from the research of leaders in the fields of alcoholism and psychiatric treatment evaluation. The partial hospital setting has been shown to be a viable cost-effective alternative to hospitalization for a wide variety of psychiatric patients, however the efficacy of the setting in the treatment of alcoholic patients has not been reported in the literature. It is timely to think of less costly, yet intensive, alternatives to hospitalization in the treatment of alcoholic disorders because a number of recent studies have seriously questioned the cost-effectiveness of previously favored treatment techniques for alcoholism and have recommended that services be provided in an economic and low-key manner. The study is currently underway and the purpose of the present proposal is to extend the follow-up period from six months to twenty-four months.